The Other Side
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Side story untuk Change The Past and Future] Tom Riddle terkadang menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Harry bekerja sebagai Pemunah Kutukan jika pada akhirnya pria itu jarang berada di rumah karena pekerjaannya. # SLASH TMRHP. Mature content. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! Hell yea—okay, just kidding, guys. I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.

**Warnings: Mature Content**, SLASH, almost PWP, typo, AU. Blah... blah... blah...

* * *

**。。。**

**The Other Side**

Side Story from: **Change The Past and Future**

**。。。**

* * *

**Oktober 1972.**

* * *

Suara ketukan lembut dari ujung jemari yang mengenai meja kayu menggema di ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya. Semakin lama, bunyi ketukan itu semakin keras dan terdengar tidak teratur sebelum ketukan itu digantikan oleh gebrakan keras ketika tangan pucat itu memukul meja kayu tersebut. Pemilik iris gelap itu seakan-akan tidak peduli atas rasa sakit yang dengan cepat dirasakan tangan kanannya. Ia mendecakkan lidah sebelum beranjak dari ruang baca dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamar tidurnya. Merebahkan diri dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Tom Riddle boleh dikatakan terkadang menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan Harry melamar menjadi Pemunah Kutukan—Curse Breaker—di Gringotts jika pada akhirnya pria itu jarang berada di rumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya memenuhi permintaan goblin-goblin sialan yang dengan seenaknya menyuruh pria itu pergi ke makam-makan tertentu untuk membawa emas ke brangkas Gringotts. Tidak. Bukan karena Tom mencemaskan Harry jika kekasihnya itu terkena kutukan yang terpasang di tempat-tempat berbahaya semacam itu. Pria itu tidak perlu dicemaskan. Harry bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Harry mencoba melamar menjadi Pemunah Kutukan jika pria itu tidak bisa melindungi dirinya. Lagi pula sangat menggelikan jika mantan pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tidak bisa menghancurkan beberapa kutukan yang terpasang, bukan?

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu menghela napas panjang. Jika saja ia tahu kalau pekerjaan Harry akan membuat pria itu hanya pulang beberapa hari sebelum kembali bekerja bersama goblin-goblin Gringotts, ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus mengikat pria itu di kursi atau tempat tidur. Damn... pemikiran terakhir itu membuatnya membayangkan Harry yang terikat di kepala tempat tidur dan terlihat tidak berdaya. Tidak. Tom dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya; tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam sementara Harry tidak berada di sini.

Kembali ke persoalan mengenai pekerjaan pria itu, baik Tom maupun Harry sudah pernah membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan mantan pengajar Hogwarts itu sebelum ini. Hell, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia mengatakan kalau Harry lebih baik berhenti jika pada akhirnya karena pekerjaan ini waktu yang mereka habiskan tidak lagi seperti dulu. Jika ketika Harry masih mengajar di Hogwarts, mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama di antara jam istirahat atau di jam-jam kosong di mana mereka tidak mengajar. Namun sekarang, Tom hanya bisa bersama pria itu jika Harry sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka tidak bisa bersantai bersama ketika Harry kembali ke rumah ini. Terlalu lelah atau pria itu terluka karena beberapa kutukan yang tidak bisa dimusnahkan pria itu. Tom bahkan harus selalu merebus ramuan sebagai persediaan jika pria itu pulang dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Mantan pengajar Ramuan—yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam—itu kembali mendesah. Diliriknya jendela kamarnya dan mendapati kalau hari sudah pagi. Dengan enggan menegakkan tubuh. Sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dan memulai pekerjaannya hari ini. Damn... Hogwarts menjadi benar-benar berbeda setelah Harry memutuskan berhenti mengajar. Tom tidak akan berbohong. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya terhibur di sekolah itu adalah keberadaan Harry.

"... Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat pagi ini, Tom."

Tom mengerling sejenak ke arah Dumbledore yang duduk di sampingnya di meja panjang para pengajar sebelum berkutat dengan sarapan paginya. Sudut matanya bisa melihat pria tua itu mengamatinya sejak tadi. "Hanya mengalami malam yang buruk," ujarnya singkat. "Apa sekarang aku tidak diijinkan untuk tidak bersemangat, huh?"

Dumbledore menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, Tom. Kau boleh bersiap apapun. Semuanya terserah kepadamu."

Tom bergumam tidak jelas menganggapi kata-kata Dumbledore. Sepasang iris gelapnya menyapu ke penjuru Aula Besar. Mengernyit ketika melihat empat siswa Gryffindor di ujung meja asrama. Tom mengenal mereka. Sangat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa tahan mendapati keempat orang itu di kelasnya. Keempat anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu tidak lebih dari sekumpulan pengacau yang menjuluki diri mereka sebagai _The Marauders_. Membuat kekacauan bahkan di hari pertama mereka menginjak tahun kedua. Tom bersyukur, tabiat dari James Potter tidak menurun kepada Harry.

Mengingat pria berambut hitam berantakan itu membuat Tom kembali mendecakkan lidah. Sudah seminggu lebih pria itu belum kembali dari penjelajahannya ke makam-makam di Rumania. Harry hanya mengiriminya seekor burung hantu satu kali selama ini. Itupun ketika pria itu sampai di Rumania. Selebihnya, Tom tidak mengetahui kabar apapun mengenai pria itu.

Tom segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya di meja para pengajar begitu menyadari kalau jam pertamanya mengajar hari ini sudah tiba. Berdiam diri di sudut ruang kelas sembari menunggu anak-anak yang akan diajarnya memasuki kelas. Sepanjang hari, terasa begitu lama. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan jadwal mengajarnya hari ini dan kembali ke rumah. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya di sana jika Harry tidak ada? Berbicara dengan ular peliharaannya? Atau merebus ramuan untuk persediaan? Memikirkan itu membuat Tom mendesis kesal. Jika Harry tidak kembali dalam sampai besok, sungguh, ia akan membuat pria itu menyesal karena sudah pergi begitu lama.

* * *

**。。。**

* * *

Tidak ada yang pernah disyukuri Tom hari ini selain berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi di kelasnya sembari melambaikan tongkat sihirnya pada peti besi yang di dalamnya berisi Boggarts. Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari pria itu setelah menyadari tidak ada siapapun di kelas itu; membuatnya segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju perapian di ruang pribadinya. Ia ingin pulang. Mungkin berendam di air hangat adalah pilihan yang bagus. Tom segera menggumamkan ke mana tujuannya di antara kobaran api kehijauan yang diciptaan bubuk Floo. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma lezat yang menguar di rumahnya serta suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur.

"Harry...?" Suara Tom menggema di tempat itu. Ia menyadari suara dari dapur segera berhenti. Langkah kaki membimbingnya ke sudut rumah yang begitu dikenalinya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat melihat sosok Harry yang berdiri di depan tungku dengan tangannya yang menggenggam gagang wajan yang mengeluarkan desis pelan. Sang Pemunah Kutukan itu menatapnya dari balik bahu. "Kapan kau kembali?"

Mulut pria itu terbuka sebelum kembali tertutup. Tom menyadari kalau ia nada suaranya terkesan dingin. Namun ia tidak peduli. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk akibat Harry yang tidak kembali setelah satu minggu padahal sebelumnya pria itu berkata kalau perjalanan kali ini hanya akan memakan waktu tiga sampai empat hari. _Damn_! Harry sudah membiarkannya sendirian selama ini.

"Ah, aku baru kembali sebelum tengah hari." Suara Harry membuyarkan lamunan Tom. "Tidak sempat memberitahumu karena kupikir kau pasti sedang sibuk mengajar. Mengapa kau tidak membersihkan diri sementara aku menyelesaikan makan malam, hmm? Kupikir sebentar lagi—"

Tom tidak membiarkan Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan menyudutkan di antara tungku memasak dan tubuhnya. Salah satu alis pria di hadapannya terangkat ketika Tom dengan cepat mematikan api. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya dan menyentuh leher Harry. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh pria itu tergidik pelan karena sentuhannya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Tom segera membungkam bibir Harry yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Segera melumat bibir merah itu sampai Harry melupakan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Sungguh, Harry mungkin tidak tahu seberapa rindu Tom ingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

"... Aku merindukanmu," bisik Tom di depan bibir Harry sebelum kembali memagutnya. Bibirnya kemudian bergerak dan menyapu lembut bibir Harry sebelum berakhir di leher pria itu, bergerak pelan menuju telinga Harry dan berbisik. "Kau berbohong kepadaku, kau tahu? Kau mengatakan kalau akan kembali tiga sampai empat hari. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama tiga hari, Evans?"

"A-aku tidak melakukan apapun," bisik Harry di tengah ciuman Tom pada permukaan tubuhnya. Mencoba keras untuk tetap fokus menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Namun semuanya terasa semakin sulit ketika ia merasakan jemari Tom perlahan bergerak ke dadanya; mencoba membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia mengerang dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat ketika pria itu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. "Makam yang... yang k-kunjungi lebih sulit... lebih sulit dibuka dari... yang k-kupikirkan."

Tom mendesis di telinga Harry. "Don't lie to me, Harry," bisiknya. "Kau tidak sedang bertemu dengan seseorang kemudian melupakan keberadaanku, bukan?"

Gelengan dari kepala Harry adalah jawaban pertanyaan itu sebelum Harry menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang; perlahan membiarkan ekstaksi kenikmatan merengkuhnya. "Aku... aku tidak berbohong. Kau bisa... kau bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada Gri-Griphook! _Damn it_! Jangan berhenti, Tom!"

Tom tidak bisa mencegah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai ketika tangannya bergerak ke arah bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya dan menggoda apa yang ada di sana dalam sentuhan ringan namun mampu membuat Harry tidak sanggup berpikir rasional. Ia menyukai setiap kali Harry mengerang dan mendesah karena sentuhannya. Ia menyukai setiap kali Harry memohon kepadanya untuk dimanja dengan wajah yang memerah. Ya. Ia menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Harry.

Sang Pewaris Slytherin itu kembali menyapukan bibirnya pada setiap jengkal permukaan tubuh Harry; berusaha mengabaian jemari tangan pria itu yang meremas helaian rambutnya. Mereka seolah-olah tidak peduli di mana mereka berada sekarang. Larut dalam friksi kenikmatan setiap kali mereka saling memanja tubuh pasangannya masing-masing. Helaian pakaian yang tadi melekat di tubuh mereka pun kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dapur.

Harry sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia berakhir dalam posisi seperti ini sekarang. Tidakkah tadi ia sedang memasak makan malam dan menunggu kedatangan Tom dari Hogwarts? Ya. Sepertinya memang demikian sebelum Tom tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana nada dingin yang diberikan Tom ketika melihatnya berada di dapur setelah satu minggu melakukan perjalanan ke Rumania untuk mencari emas yang akan diserahkannya ke Gringotts.

Ia tahu Tom marah padanya karena tidak menepati janji untuk pulang setelah tiga hari. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika ternyata makam yang ingin dibuka dilapisi berbagi macam kutukan dan belum lagi kalau makam itu jauh lebih besar dari yang diceritakan goblin Gringotts kepadanya? Harry bahkan ingat kalau berkali-kali ia kehabisan tenaga untuk membuka sebuah pintu di salah satu makam itu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanku, Harry," bisik Tom di telinganya; membuatnya segera kembali kepada apa yang dilakukan Tom pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah setiap kali jemari tangan Tom memanja bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan ketika pria itu tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu sisi tubuhnya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar sebelum meringis pelan; mengakibatkan Tom menyadari kalau ringis yang dikeluarkannya barusan bukanlah karena kenikmatan. "Harry?"

Mantan Seeker Slytherin itu menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya luka memar yang kudapat ketika terkena kutukan," bisik Harry sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Tom dan mencium pria itu. "Lanjutkan. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Tom berniat membantah. Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dengan mata yang berkabut karena hasrat, Tom mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali memanja tubuh pria itu; mengirimkan kembali friksi-friksi kenikmatan setiap kali tubuh mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Tom menggeram pelan dan membenamkan tubuhnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Harry; menggigit kembali permukaan kulit pria itu ketika gelombang kenikmatan menghantamnya. Harry meneriakkan namanya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya; membuatnya ingin segera menyatukan tubuh dengan tubuh Harry. Ingin membuat pria itu kembali meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali.

Tanpa menunggu deru napas yang masih memburu, Tom membisikkan mantra di telinga Harry sembari memasukkan jemarinya di bagian bawah tubuh pria itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry menegang setiap kali dirinya memcoba meruntuhkan pertahanan pria itu. Tom harus berusaha keras menahan tubuh Harry agar tidak merosot di lantai dapur. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendorong tubuh Harry pada lemari tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ketika dengan perlahan ia mencoba menyatukan tubuhnya pada tubuh Harry, ia bisa melihat Harry berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tom meraih wajah pria itu; melumat kembali bibir merah milik Harry sembari mencoba kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang sepertinya peduli dengan sekeliling setiap kali Tom menghujamkan bagian terdalam tubuhnya dan membuat Harry larut dalam kenikmatan. Berkali-kali menyuarakan nama Tom seolah-olah hanya itu yang diingatnya. Ia mengerang, mendesah dan berteriak sampai tenggorokannya terasa kering akibat semua kenikmatan yang dirasakan pada tubuhnya. Kepala terhentak ke belakang setiap kali Tom mengenai bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Hanya perlu beberapa kali dorongan sebelum Harry mengeluarkan apa yang ditahannya di sekitar perut Tom dan dirinya. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bertulang karena apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang; membuat pelukannya pada tubuh Tom semakin mengerat hanya agar tidak membuatnya jatuh terkulai di atas lantai. Desis pelan meluncur kembali dari bibirnya ketika Tom mulai mengeluarkan dirinya. Harry mendesah pelan sembari menumpukan kepala pada bahu Tom.

"... Sepertinya kau yang harus menyelesaikan makan malam kita, Tom," ujar Harry sambil berusaha menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mendengar Tom mendecak pelan. "Merlin! Kau membuat kita melakukan hal seperti ini di dapur! Kau benar-benar begitu rindu padaku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri dan melakukannya di dalam kamar, huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau yang membuatmu seperti ini, Evans. Itu hukuman untukmu."

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya sembari mencoba berdiri dengan tegak walau harus berakhir limbung dengan desis meluncur dari bibirnya karena perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Terserah padamu saja, Tom. Sekarang bantu aku membereskan semua kekacauan di sini dan selesaikan makan malamnya. Aku benar-benar lapar atas apa yang sudah kaulakukan."

Tom tidak membantah. Dengan malas melambaikan tongkat sihir dan membereskan semua kekacauan di dapur. Sepasang iris matanya tidak bisa dicegah untuk menatap tubuh Harry yang mencoba memakai pakaiannya kembali. Tubuh dan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya. Tom menyadari pria itu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka sembari mengumpat mengenai tubuhnya yang perih dan nyeri. Namun sebelum Harry menghilang di koridor rumah, Tom terlebih dahulu memanggil pria itu. Mendapati Harry menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_Well_, selamat datang kembali," ujarnya sebelum membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pria itu dan berkutat dengan makan malam yang berabaikan; sudah melupakan kekesalannya kepada pria itu. Tom tidak bisa melihat seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Harry sebelum Pemunah Kutukan tersebut berjalan memasuki kamar mereka.

Mungkin cara ini bisa membuat Tom tidak marah lagi jika ia kembali dari pekerjaannya yang akan datang, Harry membatin.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** ide yang tiba-tiba muncul karena otak saya yang lagi pervert dan karena tidak bisa membuat lemon di CTP&F, orz. Boleh juga dikatakan sekuel atau hanya side story, terserah saja. Dan saya juga tidak bisa memastikan apakah fanfiksi ini akan dilanjutkan. Kalaupun tiba-tiba ada ide yang muncul untuk side story ini, kemungkinan besar akan menjadi oneshot yang dipublish di sini. Kita lihat saja bagaimana ke depannya nanti ya? =)

Okayyyy... wanna leave me reviews?

**03/05/2012**


End file.
